Exhumans
by Unidentified Writing Object
Summary: the Guardians are both D class vampires and Kaname, who likes Yuuki, finds out about a cure from the e class vampires and searches for it ..what will happen in this epic story? ABANDONED If you want to adopt the story, contact me.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry that it switches so fast I just thought it was better that way. If you guys like my story..or the begging of it PLEASE tell me give reviews guys!!!!!!!!!!Sorry about the lines just thought it would be appropriate to put them....**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kaname Kuran POV huh, i don't think any human could get through this snow storm.I honestly don't get why chairman cross asked me to check for lost or stranded humans to help,no human would go out in a snow storm like this. what the??*sniff* blood?? i followed the smell to the back of a graveyard near a gigantic pile of snow...blood red snow. "you're a pretty one, and you taste good" said a croaking voice. I heard the whimpering of a chi--, what kind of vampire would harm a child?? i put my hand on his shoulder then squeezed it. I heard his bones crack then i punched him around the chin, I looked at him as he fell to the ground,bleeding to death. I turned to look at the child, covered in Blood.

* * *

Yuuki Cross POV He was a teenager,handsome...god like was more like it. He picked me up, put cloth on my neck and carried me while walking saying,"it'll be okay, you'll be okay" I just snuggled in his shoulder. I woke up to hear him say "Mr. Chairman, I found her, she was lost, bitten by a....Pure blood" Pure Blood?? what is that "thanks Kaname I'll take her from here you can go back to your dorm now" He handed me to the other guy "Uhh...Thank you.." I managed to say "See you tomorrow " He said. The Grown up took me into a bathroom and washed the blood off and put a BIG band aid on my neck...now that I think about it my neck hurts...im getting..Dizzy.

* * *

Kaname Kuran POV I woke up because of a slight knock,"Kuran sama" said a maid, whose name I had no idea of."hmm..." I replied "Kuran sama, a fax just came for you" she said again "Fax? who from?" I asked "Chairman Cross" I instinctively got up and opened the door. "Give it to me" I said."yes Kuran sama" she said as she gave me the paper. I read the fax that said "COME QUICK, EMERGENCY YUUKI IS IN DANGER"...no way! I grabbed my clothes,changed and ran. "Kuran sama" called the maid, butler and gardener as I passed by them, but I just kept going. I stopped at their gate and stopped to breathe i must have ran 15 miles...or more. I approached their door with my heart beating so hard, what could have happened??*Knock Knock * " Yes??" the chairman answered "Is she alright??" i asked i don't know why but i feel a weird connection with that girl... although i did not mention this to the chairman. "she just woke up, she fainted yesterday from the blood loss" He said "then where is the emergency???" I asked. "there is no emergency." he said...."WHAT???" I asked "here she is...this is Yuuki" chairman said , trying to distract me, I glared at her and she just pretended to pick up clothes and fold. She, Yuuki, sat on the window sill staring outside she was paler than before..is it because of the blood loss? either way she was beautiful....with dark hair and a delicate face that looked so saw me and ran towards a blanket on the floor which she picked up and hid under it, I guess she scared of me...a vampire, just like the one that bit her."I'm sorry" I whispered,remembering her faith and turned around to go home when."Ka-na-me sa-ma" she called. "Kana-me sa-ma" she repeated "Kaname sama" she said even more confidently. her first word since she came here was my name, was all i could think about......i swear i will find a cure for this i will save this girl..i will.

* * *

then i woke up...how many times have i had this dream?? countless times from what i can remember, since that day ive been haunted by Yuuki's faith..even now, 6 years later.......


	2. Read this, please

**A/N: Sorry, I've discontinued this story, if you want to adopt the story, contact me, or leave a review stating that you want to adopt it thanks. :D**


	3. Important, Shocking News!

A/N: this story has been adopted by animerules96. If you want to read it go to .net/u/1914639/animerules96. Thanks to Jun for taking the story, sorry i coudn't continue it myself.

Lots of Love -Deni, Unidentified Writing Object.


End file.
